


it's cold outside, but i'll make you hot

by romanticallybroken



Series: lashton fun time [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton in Lingerie, Eventual Smut, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS MYSELF, It's hot, Lapdance, Lashton - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Ashton, Sloppy Makeouts, Smutty, Top Luke, cute kissing, i really enjoyed writing this, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallybroken/pseuds/romanticallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's feeling a little naughty - leads to lazy make-out sessions and some intense lap-dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. s k i n

**Author's Note:**

> if this is cheesy please forgive me i'm experimenting with lapdance scenes and don't rly know how to write them so please bare w/ me 
> 
> and also, there may be some awkward errors and i just want to apologize before hand as i don't always see them, but eh.
> 
> hope u enjoy

Ashton walked through the entrance of his favourite lingerie store, VS. And straight away went to the thong section; he was going to get himself a present, or well, _Luke_ a present. There was a whole range of thongs present, from cream coloured to leopard print (that made him cringe slightly) to dark navy blue, and finally bright pink.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Ashton turned around; a short girl with long silver hair was looking expectantly at him.

 

“Yeah, please. I'm looking for something that's a little bit… well it's sort of for a special occasion, you see. I've got something really _interesting_ planned; and well, something different will make the experience all so much _better.”_

 

The girl raised a knowing eyebrow at him, and nodded.

 

“I think you should look at this range we have, they're quite exclusive.”

 

She turned, and Ashton followed her around corner of the aisle; she led him towards the counter, before steering off to the side, nearing a cupboard. She stopped before him and opened the cupboard doors; a light inside the closet illuminated its contents. There were three different colours, black, white, and pastel lavender, on show for Ashton to see.

 

“Do you like any that you see?”

 

“I do… the uh, purple one is quite… _unique,_ I quite like it.”

 

The girl smiled, “Yeah it does suit you– I mean, a special occasion.” She giggled a bit and turned away from Ashton.

 

“What sizes do you have?”

 

“Small, Medium, and Large. The large is for the ones with a larger behind,” she giggled again, “while the small is for the more petite. And obviously the medium is for those who may be in between.”

 

“Could I have a large in the lavender one?”

 

“Sure. Will you be buying the matching bra that comes separately?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“ _Uh huh.”_

 

 

The lingerie remained in the corner of Ashton's cupboard for a good 6 months, until the time _finally_ came around that he decided to wear it. It was nearing Christmas, and he had thought of the perfect way to celebrate Christmas Eve.

 

“Luke better enjoy this as much as I'm going to.”

 

 

 

Once Ashton had Luke successfully tied to the chair, he walked to the stereo and turned the music a little louder than he'd been playing it before. The music still played softly in the background, but the lyrics were more comprehensible and that's exactly what Ashton wanted.

He turned around to face Luke, and slowly, graciously, walked towards him, almost like a leopard prowling towards her prey; once he was in front of his lover, he twirled his lips in a 180 degree turn so that his ass was in Luke's face; and swayed his hips from left to right, in time with the music; tantalizingly slow.

_the mood is set, so you know what's next._

_tv on blast,_

_turn it down,_  
turn it down.  
don't want it to clash,  
when my body's screaming out now.

He slowly twisted his body to the side and bent backwards so that he was practically grinding above Luke's crotch, without actually touching him. He threw his head back erotically and let the music work in harmony with his body.

_I know you hearin' it,_ __  
you got me moaning now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh.

He pushed himself off of Luke's body and walked forward, swinging his hips sexily; he turned around, and sent a dark, sensual look towards Luke; his facial expression the definition of pure lust; almost a hunger.

_i know you hearin' it,_ _  
you got me moaning now._

 

He approached Luke, and slowly climbed onto of his boyfriend, looking down at him. In one motion he ground his crotch down on Luke, then continued in beat with the music; before lacing his arms around Luke's neck and leaning down to run his tongue across the others lips, while continuing to grind down.

  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh._

Luke moaned into his mouth, a low, sexual sound; causing Ashton to bite down on his lower lip, so hard it almost drew blood. Ashton removed one of arms from around Luke and ran his hand down his torso, brushing his hand over one of Luke's nipples, through his shirt.

 

 

 

_no teasing,_ __  
you waited long enough.  
go deep,  
imma throw it at ya,  
can you catch it?  
don't hold back,  
you know I like it rough.  
know I'm feeling ya, huh.  
know you liking it, huh.

Ashton finally pulled away from Luke and pulled his shirt off of himself, then ran his hands up his torso, noticing how his beloved was watching his movements with such a transfixed expression.

_so why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_ __  
baby strip down for me,  
go on take em off.

_“Fuck.”_ Luke muttered softly; he was breathing hard and his pupils were blown wide with lust, and oh, Ashton _knew_ he was gonna get it good.

_don't worry baby,_ _  
imma meet you half way,_

Ashton felt Luke rock his hips from underneath him, he stopped his movements; Luke was looking up at him with an expression of that of a predator who had been starved of his favourite meal.

 

“You better untie me from this chair and go to our bedroom, because you’re in for **such** a hard fucking.”

 

Ashton almost moaned at how hot Luke's statement was, before untying Luke and running upstairs to their room.

_'cause I know you wanna see me._

 

 

 

 


	2. you know that i like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing Luke's buttons has probably gotta be one of Ashton's favourite things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have anyone to beta for me (i'll find someone soon) so if there's any weird errors please forgive me i'll come edit again soon. 
> 
> enjoy!

As Ashton ran up the stairs he pulled his jersey back over his head; he was cold, but his pulse was throbbing in his neck and his palms were going sweaty from anticipation. He loved it when Luke got like this; the rough, needy, blunt Luke. It was difficult for him to get Luke like this, because Luke almost always _took care_ of Ashton. He loved it when Luke did that. But once in a while a good session between them with Luke's voice going raspy and Ashton's body covered in hickeys.

 

He reached their bedroom and giggled as he heard Luke run up from behind him. He turned quickly just as his lover entered the room and gave him a look, “ _Hey there”_ he did his best to sound sultry, but couldn't stop himself from giggling loudly.

Luke remained quiet, and walked around Ashton to the side of his bed, and took his large silver watch off, along with his shoes. Ashton watched him carefully and silently thought over his performance downstairs. The persona that he had held so well downstairs had slipped as soon as he had reached the top of the stairs, and now, playful, loud Ashton was on his way out.

 

And he knew that would piss Luke off _even more._

Well; it didn't _actually_ piss Luke off, it just added to the sense of _naughtiness_ ; and of course when Ashton was playful, he didn't _want_ to listen to Luke. Whilst on the other hand Luke was an _absolute control freak_ at times like these; conflict was on its way.

 

While Ashton was thinking about how _smart_ his planning was, he was cut off by Luke's chest pressing against his and the pressure of lips on his own. He was mildly shocked by the _lack_ of intensity in the kiss. Then suddenly he was against one of the walls near the bed, and Luke's knee was _in between his thighs_ and was pressing _so-_ so delectably that Ashton couldn't help but moan at the feeling of being _man-handled._

 

Luke pulled back from Ashton and held his body against the wall, while keeping the pressure on his crotch. Luke brought his mouth to the corner of Ashton's neck, where his jugular vein was, and sucked harshly into the skin, definitely causing a large bruise. Luke's lips hovered over the harsh mark on Ashton's neck before slowly kissing up Ashton's neck and finding another spot and sucking a hickey there, along the underside of his jaw.

 

Ashton _knew_ Luke would do this, and oh, how _amazing_ it felt. The level of pain and pleasure combined in one action would never fail in turning Ashton on beyond his already painful arousal.

 

“Luke–

 

He barely managed to get anything else out before he felt the sharp pain of teeth on his skin and something slightly incoherent mumbled into his skin; after a few seconds of thought the sound resembled a “Shut the fuck up.”

 

After realizing this, Ashton shut up completely; but didn't stop his slight shifting underneath Luke's grip; after all, he wasn't and _couldn’t_ give in completely. That's just not how things went with Luke and Ashton, a lot like a little game of snakes and ladders, only instead of just winning the _game,_ they won mind-fucking-blowing sex and some more, _sometimes._

 

But even after all of the kinky stuff that they've done; _Luke_ still insists that they're ‘making-love instead of ‘hard core-fucking', which Ashton like's to call it after they're done for a night.

 

With that thought came the tug of hands on Ashton's shirt, and Luke saying in a harsh, rough voice, “Get out of that fucking shirt and get on your stomach; on the bed. Now”

 

Ashton shivered at the very _sound_ of Luke's voice, and obeyed his commands, a little slower than Luke wanted. Ashton could practically hear Luke's teeth grinding in his mouth; and the expression he wore was one of pure irritation and a lot of lust.

 

“If I have to come over there and _make_ you get out of that, and then make you get on the _bed_ , there's going to be some punishment. Don't fucking _try me.”_

 

“Yes sir!” Ashton said quietly, under his breath, and pulled the jersey off of his head, leaving him clad in his skin-tight leggings, and underneath, his lacy-lavender coloured lingerie.

 

_I hope Luke likes them._

 

He crawled onto the bed, and lay down softly on his stomach. Immediately he felt a presence behind him, and then a weight pressed down at the end of the bed, and then hands on his hips.

 

“Don't move.” Luke spoke after a few moments. Ashton kept dead still as the hands on his hips moved to the waistband of his leggings, in one movement the hands jerked down the garment's waistband, and left Ashton in just his lingerie.

 

“Well, well, _well.”_

 

Ashton gulped; _this was it. Oh, Luke, please like it._

“Your ass looks pretty damn delectable in that colour; you _fucking slut_.”

 

Ashton moaned as Luke called him the dirty pet name; he was hardly ever called a slut, due to Luke's craving for _tenderness_ and _sweet_ names, such as ‘love' or ‘baby boy'. The name caused a shiver of pleasure to run through his body; the anticipation was killing him now.

 

He was flipped onto his back, and the remainder of his leggings were stripped bare off of his legs; he saw Luke looking down at his body with a carnal passion, his eyes were dark and there was a large tent in his pants.

 

_Oh shit._

Luke climbed on top of the shorter boy and pressed his groin flush against Ashton's; his hands ran down Ashton's torso and up his arms, before pinning him down harshly to the bed.

 

“You better stay still.” Luke growled as his hips starting moving against Ashton's, slowly rubbing his clothed member against Ashton's lace covered own. The slight friction instantly elicited a muffled moan from the shorter, which was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to not make too much noise.

 

Luke rolled his hips harshly against Ashton's, and this time he couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping his lips. Luke didn't seem to notice; because he was too immersed in the _pleasure_ he was getting from grinding down on Ashton.

 

This continued for a minute until Luke decided _he_ wanted more, and was going to give Ashton less, in order to punish him successfully because of his seductive dancing and _teasing._

 

He rolled off of Ashton, but not without reminding him to keep still, and then taking off his long black V-neck and binding Ashton's hands together behind his head. Ashton timidly moved his wrists around and against the shirt, before giving up after few futile attempts.

 

Luke kept quiet, before grabbing Ashton again and flipping him over onto his stomach for the second time that evening. He grabbed the lingerie and pulled it slowly over Ashton's ass. He lifted the bound boy's hips up into the air, so that his stomach was no longer touching the bed and he was properly on his hands and knees.

 

Luke moved Ashton's knees apart and settled against his thighs, his breath ghosted over Ashton's entrance, before he stuck his tongue out and licked against his hole. Ashton shuddered involuntarily but tried to keep himself still against Luke's tongue.

 

“I said don't move!” Luke grunted stopping his movements to watch Ashton's body still; before going back to where he was in licking and prodding at his lover's entrance. He started licking faster, before pressing his tongue roughly against Ashton; he had to use all of his quickly diminishing will power to _not move_ or to _not moan_ at the sudden intrusion.

 

Luke didn't relent in his attack; in fact he went faster in, knowing that Ashton was struggling against his bounds because he _wanted_ to touch himself.

 

His tongue went in deeper to Ashton's orifice, and he could feel Ashton's body _trembling_ with need now. He smirked slightly and continued licking and running his tongue inside of Ashton.

 

“ _Pleasepleasepleas-_

That's exactly what Luke was waiting for; because he pulled back from Ashton's ass and struck a hand down against the tan flesh, causing Ashton to moan _loudly,_ whether it was from the lack of tongue or the new pain, Luke didn't know.

 

He decided not to scold Ashton for moaning, or for his little _plea_ , which had exulted just how _needy_ he was for Luke. It was all so erotic and _tropical;_ he almost didn't know how to handle it.

 

He repeated the action, hitting the _exact_ spot that he previously had. Ashton's whole body shuddered against Luke, and a small moan of pleasure was heard in their room.

 

“You like that, huh? You _dirty whore.”_

Luke was shocked at the profanity that left his mouth, _he never_ called Ashton that, but considering the situation he was in, he understood why the words had left his mouth in the first place.

 

“Please fuck me now-“ another moan as Luke spanked him again, “Luke.” He choked out the others name.

 

“Tsk, what are you _supposed_ to call me? Huh? You _dirty slut.”_

“Da-daddy, _please.”_

Luke smirked to himself from behind Ashton, and nodded quickly. He pulled his boxers off along with his work pants and threw them somewhere around the room. He crawled onto the bed, past Ashton, and grabbed some lube; he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He leant back against the headboard of the bed and reached down to lift his partner up off of the bed, and pull him towards Luke.

 

“Get on.”

 

He looked down for a split second before climbing up to where Luke was; he hooked a leg over Luke's pelvis. Luke lifted Ashton up with a hand and used the other to line up with Ashton's entrance.

Without another second of hesitation he pushed into Ashton, roughly, and started thrusting immediately. He brought his hand up to Ashto's hip and gripped tightly as he manoeuvred both of them together.

 

Luke was thrusting roughly into Ashton while at the same time was lifting Ashton to meet the thrusts; this proved to make the sensation all the more _rough and delicious._ Ashton couldn't do anything but cry out as he was fucked harshly, his dick untouched. The only stimulation he was getting was from _Luke_ and Luke only.

 

He couldn't stop himself as he felt the tip of Luke brush against something inside of him that caused him to feel a gush of pleasure.

 

“ _Fuck right there please-“_

He moaned as the spot was brushed again, this time rougher than before. If Luke kept hitting _that spot_ over and over Ashton was pretty sure he would come without being touched.

 

Almost like Luke knew what he was thinking, he angled both of their bodies so that he was piling roughly against Ashton's prostrate, so _intensely_ that Ashton's eyes almost rolled back in his head.

 

Luke's mouth was now attached to his neck and sucking harshly.

 

Ashton couldn't take the overstimulation and came with a loud groan. His muscles tensed around Luke's member and he couldn't stop himself from coming as well.

 

After getting some breath back, Ashton was the first to speak.

 

“Fuck” he murmured, totally exhausted.

 

“You can say that again, babe.” Luke replied with a sigh, Ashton was still on top of him, as he was too worn out to even lift him off. The whole thing had sucked all of his energy right from his body.

 

“Come here and let me untie that shirt…”

 

He took Ashton's bound wrists and untied the shirt as quickly as he could with his tired hands. Ashton's arms fell apart and he rolled onto his side.

 

He maneuvered his body so that he was lying on top of Luke's right side, and he reached down to pull the dirty duvet cover over both of their bodies.

 

“Ash, that was so fucking hot. What you did downstairs; and that _lingerie._ Fuck babe, how?” Luke murmured against Ashton's cheek, before pressing a soft kiss against his lover's stubble.

 

Ashton giggled slightly and hummed, “I can't reveal all of my secrets, can I? All that I'm going to say is that I'm so goddamn happy that you enjoyed it as much as you did. Maybe I should go and get some more lacy undergarments, how's that sound?”

 

“Mhmm, you do that babe.” Luke mumbled.

 

“I think I will.”

 

/fin

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> defan really is bae
> 
> this is a lot longer than the previous chapter so i hope i make up for any information that may have been lacking before :)
> 
> leave a kudos/or comment if you enjoyed please!
> 
> thanks x
> 
> p.s. i'm tempted to start a lashton story ( let me know what you'd like to read about pls ) so i can brainstorm.
> 
> p.s.s. there should be more coming up shortly

**Author's Note:**

> please don't complain about the lyrics being included in the actual story, because they're meant to compliment ashton and the story itself so; yeah.


End file.
